


Day five

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, Dom/sub, M/M, Valastor-Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: Valentino loves to punish traitors and Alastor a bloody slaughter. Fortunately, these interests overlap.
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Day five

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful.
> 
> @HuntingPeople -your works suck my right into Valastor like a damn black hole, and I could not be happier XD
> 
> A new chap and a new try -Location and pov are switching in his chap!

Valentino holds an empire. He IS the King of Porn and an Overlord for many years. So, of course, he has goons and men for the dirty work.  
But sometimes it is essential to take things in his own hands. To remind the sinners out there that he hasn’t lost his touch. And -just to be honest- he really likes to get all bloody. It helps to deal with stress and, since he is dating the Radio Demon himself, it was a great thing to spend time together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The numbers don’t work, Val had proved them again and again, and they don’t add up. Quarter profits are faltering, not all of them of course, but in particular, the drug sells in a block at the turf’s edge. The sales were rising after he took the business over, first quick, and after a few months, the curves flattened. True, it could be that the market was saturated.

Or, that someone is bold enough to actually steal from him and defalcate his money. 

Not with his giant, pink limo, but with Alastors teleportation, they enter the block. No need to warn his loyal employees about this wellbeing check. 

The walk through the shadows is always cold and dark, like absolutely dark. Valentino could see in pitch blackness but in the void of Alastor’s powers, nothing. It is unpleasant, maybe kind of scary -not that he would ever admit this. But he knows for a fact that Alastor could get rid of him quickly if he wished. So, to hand himself willingly over in the other demon’s claws is always an actual act of trust. And the Deer never fails him -yet.

“I know ya could kill this whole area alone, in a blink, but I need a few answers. I have to know if some of my higher men are involved, besides this little rat of Phil.”

In one claw a cane with a nasty, sharp hook as a handle, in two others his beloved revolvers, all customized and loaded with regular bullets this time -no need for the fancy stuff for these low life sinners.

“True, my dear. I give you my word. I will hold myself back. Hrmm...you know, I will not only hold myself back, but I could further broadcast this fine event... if you like. A little reminder who is in charge of all Hell to hear?”

The red Stag’s eternal smile grows, and his loyal microphone just starts to gleam, the static filling the air.

Valentino’s free hand grips his coat over his chest, and he gasps over dramatically for air.

“Al, Baby -ya would give poor, little me this honor? How could I say no?! Please, feel free to do as ya wish.”

“If I would, as you speak dear Valentino, I may mute you a touch. I like some privacy in these matters.”

A low purred voice and the top of his microphone under the Pimp´s chin, his crimson eyes are glaring like fire. The Moth swallows hard; he needs a moment or two to collect himself.

“Bambi, ya can’t say such nice things to me, I need my blood up top right now.”

“My bad. I thought you would be a professional, Darling.”

A light chuckle on his lips and he moves the staff away and points at the four-story-high building.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The Pimps grin is wide and toothy, his guns ready to shoot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our favorite Radio Host Alastor. And today I have something special in store for you, my dear listeners! A hunt! You may ask yourself, why should this be a special Alastor? Because, my sympathizers, I am not the hunter this time. Nono, Ladies and Gentlemen, this role belongs to my good friend and my new hobby - Valentino!"》

Vox just spits his drink all over Valentino’s couch and glares daggers at the old radio, which stands on the Moth’s night table.

“He has to be kidding me. What the fuck?! He can’t be serious.”

Harsh static radiates from the TV-Demon, and his sharp claws cut deep into the soft surface.

“You damn bastard, I thought I was going to help you with this scum!”  
That was the reason why he is waiting in the penthouse at all.

He tosses his half-full drink against the old lady, but a soft forcefield appears, and the glass just drops off and shatters on the floor. He has no clue if this is Alastor’s doing or if Val just had placed a protection spell, and he doesn’t care. His blood is already boiling. 

《“Oh, it seems we have an extraordinary audience on the show. Greetings, my fellow media demon~ I hope you will enjoy the hunt from the backseat.”》

Alastor’s voice is a chipper tone, but Vox knows the Deer long enough to hear the fine amount of mockery -not only Val could “read” the Stag.

《“Oh-ho! A blackout? You must be eager for this show. Well, I hope I can deliver! Haha!”》

Vox stands in front of the damn old radio, his claws trying to break the damn forcefield, and his face is all glitches colors and static. Not only the city but also his head went black, but after a short moment, he has his focus and the control back. He could not risk another blackout. First of all, Lucifer would kick his ass, and second, it could make things difficult for Valentino. And even when the TV-Demon is mad at his “friend” -he could not stand to hear him get hurt over the radio just because he lost his temper and cut the electricity.

“Fine, you cheesy bastard, you won this round. But you better keep him safe, or I will leave my backseat to join this little hunt!”

A dangerous growl echoes through his screen, and after he gets a new drink, Vox falls back on the soft sofa just to jump at the unexpected reply.

_《“Do not tempt me, Vox.”》_

This time the voice was much darker, a sadistic tone under it, and Vox knew that this part was just for him, sent over the radio and not over the broadcast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way to hear the broadcast for himself, and the moth demon was more than happy about this fact. It would be slightly irritating to hear about his own doing, while he is still doing it. And it would give his enemies a hint and a warning. So Alastor had to make sure that his show only aired to the surrounding city, a dead zone several blocks wide encircling them. Not that this would be a difficult task for the infamous Radio Demon.

The short blackout was a little mess, luckily the demons in the buildings seem not to be alerted by it. So the Moth could board without any problems through a side door. His antennas flick in the air, and without laying eyes on them, the Pimp just found his two first victims. Silently he starts to walk. The demons stand with their back at him and have a heated discussion if you should put the milk or the cereal fist into a bowl. No need for bullets here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Just two seconds into the hunt and our beloved Valentino already has two demons on his kill counter! Effortless and in absolutely quiet! He truly knows how to use his skilled claws, folks! A strong grip on each throat from behind and they there crushed like cheap soda straws! Haha! Of course, this is not true death, just a small matter of discipline truly, but it will give Valentino enough time to deal with the rest of the pack.”》

His eyes stay closed, one arm over the backrest and legs crossed and his hand with the glass leaning on top of his knee. Vox could just wait and listen, was supposed to, so that was what he was doing. After all this, when Val was back and safe...then he could kill him for this dumbass action.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentino knows the blueprints of this house, in the basement is the “kitchen”. Labs for drug production and storage, most of the menial labor. No need to go down there just yet. His main goal is still the head of the traitor, and the office rooms are on higher levels. The elevator would be faster, but the bell could warn the other demons, and if there will be another blackout, he could get trapped inside. No, thank you, not the end he has in mind for himself. 

He chose the stairs, and at the corner of his magenta eyes, he could see Alastor’s shadow move with him. The staircase is empty, no guards - good. But something he really had to change later. It should not be so easy to enter one of his buildings at all, even for an Overlord. Shameful. 

The second floor and two more lucky volunteers to be part of the broadcast! One patrols the gear, the other stands next to a doorway -both armed with MP’s. 

At least this was more of a challenge. Not much of one but it should get his blood flowing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“One of the oldest tricks in the books and still, he falls for it, my good friends! Valentino should look for better henchmen, but at least he is sorting that out in an extremely effective way. He just waited until the patrol came near the stairs, then opens the door and pulls the poor fellow to his side. Oh, his face! Priceless! The shock, the horror, the PAIN! Valentino just smashes his colt handle into this inadequate apology of a look. Blood, teeth -splendid, he bit his tongue clear through! Any moment dear listeners -Ha! And the skull just burst. Well, red is more my color, but it suits him perfectly~  
This was a little louder than the first kills - and now the second man has heard the fight and entered so unwittingly into the ring! The MP is ready to fire, raised and aimed-”》

Alastor’s voice is clear to hear, but the sound around the Pimp is muffled as the Deer stands on the other side of the same room. Still, Vox could listen to the cracked skull, and his grin grew wider. Valentino in action was such a fantastic look, whether in bed or battle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Loui? Is everything good? Loui? I swear to Hell if you try to scare me again, I will shoot you!”

Valentino has just to wait a short moment, just a tiny bit of a moment. He lowers his stance, cane held on the bottom like a golf club, and… strike!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
《“Oh! A bolt move! Valentino waited just long enough until the gunman was closer and swung the door with such mighty force! Catch an unfortunate leg with his cane, and sending the poor fellow to the ground. The last thing he ever saw was the stylish stilettos of the Pimp. What an End! Haha!”》

Vox could not suppress a soft moan, damn he loved to see Val doing stuff like this. But he doesn’t see it, he just hears it, from Alastor. Maybe he should just start touching himself? This would startle the prudish Deer for sure. His smile stretches over his screen, and his free hand wanders down to his thighs. 

“Yeah, Val, give us a damn good show. Crush these scum slowly.” 

But the closer his claws get, the worse the signal distorts. Of course, Alastor had a build-in cockblock. 

“Are you for real?! This is not fair! Just because you can’t get off to such hotness, I’m not allowed to?”

_《“Absolutely. Try it again, and the show ends for you.”》_

Shit, he needs another drink, a stronger one. This would be a very long and frustrating night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, this is so much fun, much better than another night at his desk working the numbers. He was starting to get a little rusty after all this time in his office but with each kill, each carefully decided turn of strategy, his movement became smoother. This floor was cleared, but there is still the area behind the door. He could just leave it if the “boss” loses his head; there shouldn’t be a reason to fight further. But giving a chance some demons could be at his back is too high a risk to ignore -and he is still in a mood for more murder.

Both revolvers ready, he stands in front of the entrance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Ah, if he starts a project, he will deliver my loyal listeners. He could skip the other rooms, but no half earned winnings with this Moth. With a mighty kick, he catapults the door off the hook - and GOAL! Haha! The door crushes a lowlife sinner into a smudge on the ground. A new carpet will be his last reason to worry. Seven heads turn to the noise, and seven heads explode in a fountain of gore, cerebrum, and horns. What an aim! That will take some time to regenerate. Best get a head start lads! Haha! Oh, but the shots have startled the other roaches it seems. Valentino is under attack; some gunslinger perforates the wall next to him~ there must be another room. It is keenly impressive how someone could simply miss such a huge demon as our beloved Overlord. But no matter~ Not a favor Valentino will return! He shoots through the wall and -well, not a headshot but the hole in this lizard's torso easily fits a soccer ball. No holy ammo, but this large caliber will leave a mark for sure, dear audiences!”》

Alastor’s comments are a pain in the ass, but Vox could not deny that he sits on the edge of the sofa at the counter-attack. Shit, he should just jump up and join the Moth. With a pissy growl, he tosses himself from the couch.

_《“Don’t you dare Vox. This moment of his is alone mine.”》_

“Fuck you, Rudolf! You can’t stop me!”

_《“Such foul language, nono -there is absolutely no way I can let you enter this broadcast. I have standards, and you don’t fulfill them, dear Vox.”》_

The old radio starts to glow, and the TV-Demon could see some sort of symbols, just like Alastor’s. Shit, this damn radio is a focus, similar to his stupid microphone, and neither Valentino nor Vox recognized this. Or does Val know?   
With angry static, he tosses an electrical bolt against the forcefield, but nothing happens— at first. The field extends. Quickly. In a matter of seconds the media demon is trapped inside a red hazing sphere. 

“You have to be kidding me! Let me OUT! I swear if something happens to Val because of you, I will burn you to the ground!”

He tries his teleportation, but there is no way through the shield. His claws scratch over the surface, but nothing. Not even a scratch. 

_《“Interesting. I knew you two were close, but I had no idea how close it really was. Or is this only on your side Vox? After all, he picked me.”》_

“FUCK YOU!”

_《“I will rather not, thank you. But time is running, and even though I quite enjoy our little banter, I still have a capable Pimp to watch decimate his prey.”》_

This is the perfect reason for another blackout, and Vox is happy that his temper cannot interfere with Valentino’s safety. But this also means that his powers are blocked with him. Since when could Alastor cast this sort of trap?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentino has enough sway over his weapons to reload them with a simple gesture, so there is no time lost fumbling with bullets. The rampage was sufficiently loud enough to alarm the rest of the building; once back on the corridor he could already see how the elevator rises to the top floor. His eyes glow sadistic behind the heart-shaped glasses and his sharp grin rivals his beloved's. This would set an impact.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Ah, the Calvary ride into battle, my good friends! There is a high chance that the elevator is stuffed with demons, guns, blades, and more. And our beloved Pimp? Oh, he uses his cane to open the doors to the shaft like a tuna can, no issue at all for a demon with his strength. But why -OH! HohohohahaHAHA! I see! Such a nice thought of his~ Dear listeners, we are still on the second floor, but the basement alone has three floors itself, and this maniac moth just shoots the cable system. Wait, wait -this is too good, I MUST LET YOUR HERE THIS!” ***MECHANIC CREAKS, PANICKED SCREAMS, GUNSHOTS, CLAWS HAMMERING ON WALLS AND A LOUD BANG OF SHATTERED METAL AND BONES -then silence*** HAHAHAHA! The higher they are, the harder they fall!”》

For everyone with a hint of a kind soul, this cacophony of death screams, and twisting metal and bodies would be a real horror show. Not for Vox. He is still trapped, but at least Valentino seems to has a good time, and he could only imagine the gorgeous face of the moth pimp. All toothy, with a hint of gold. Fools. 

Every sinner knows that most buildings don’t have many safety measures; there is no need. They cost money and the chance that the building is getting destroyed is way too high. Extermination days, Turf wars and natural disasters are frequent events down in Hell. Only buildings with meaning and money have such things as the studios, of course. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn’t know how many he just killed, but the whole elevator damn shaft reeks of gore. The only option now is the stairs. His prey will have to wait for him, not the best position. He still has the trump card that they don’t know who they are dealing with. Valentino spots the Deer’s shadow nearby and gives him a playful wink while he stretches his back. Seeing how the blue eyes of the shadow figure go wide, he knows Alastor is stunned. 

A pair of wings appear- beautifully elegant in shape and color. The scales are a darker blue than his skin, like a clear summer night and in the middle of the lower corner, three hearts, red like blood below a higher placed X in black, swallowing light like the void. They are forceful for his size but as is typical for moths, sensitive. A fine powder lays on them, and so he has to protect them most of the time. Not many sinners had the luck to see them and survived long enough to tell about. The Pimp lays a claw on his lips, a conspiratorial look on his face, and the shadow nods eagerly. A step beyond the torn doors, so he could easily skip some floors without a sound.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Ah! The King of Porn still has a few tricks in his sleeves. But I must apologize to my loyal supporters, I can’t share this particular information with you. No need to worry, the break will take just a few seconds, and then, the blood and gore will continue in all the murderous glory!”》

_《“...they are breathtaking. I never expect to see something so beautiful here down in Hell.”》_

Vox blinks a few times, Alastor’s voice sounds soft and captivated, the sadistic threat gone for the moment. It feels surreal he would even share this with his dearest rival.

“Hehe. They are, aren’t they? I hope you realize the meaning of this Dancer, not many folks know about them. One of his biggest secrets.”

_《“...I will keep this in my mind. Well, I hope my little trap bothers you, but not too much. I didn’t plan to use it so soon, but life has it's own ways, right?”》_

The voice is like a whisper but continues much more chipperly after a little fake cough.

“Don’t you dare, fucker, overplay this moment with cheesy-talk! And I hate it! I will find a way out, and then I will have a brand-fucking-new rug on my fucking floor!”

_《“Hahaha! I don’t think so, my square-headed friend.”》_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is easy to skip past the third floor, something he first refused to do, but the elevator-kill should give him a good lead. He really could not risk losing his prey now. The blood-splattered cane disappears as he lands on the heavy steel doors, fading into smoke to free his hands. His antennas twitch, okay, there are still some demons left, so his goal was most likely not in the elevator too. The revolvers loaded in his upper hands, he rams his second pair of claws into the gap and tears the doors effortlessly open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“The short break is over. I hope my dear audience has used the time thoughtfully to get some popcorn ready, the main-event is close by! Valentino enters the fourth floor, and just as expected, a bunch of goons is camping the staircase entrance. What a shame! The first wave cleared most of them with a single strike, even those whom were covered from their colleague’s bodies got themself a few nice, new holes. These weapons are no toys, even if the Pimp handles them so smoothly. Oh! A sudden explosion just hit the floor! Haha! A dying demon must have lost his grip on a grenade. Well, this could even sting an Overlord a little. My true apologies, folks, the smoke has to settle down first.”》

“NonononoNO! VAL! NO! GODDAMNIT! NO!” 

Vox is going wild in his cage, he transforms himself into pure electricity and crashes the magic walls again, again without any result. He only lands hard on the ground and holds his head, his face all glitches and static. 

“Answer me, Alastor! Is he still okay?!”

_《“Patience Vox. Or I might start to believe you have no trust in Valentino’s skills. That would be a true shame...”》_

“FUCK YOU!”

_《“You start to repeat yourself, Vox. Not enough time to write a good script yet, my friend? This is life, after all! Hahaha!”》_

“You cruel son of a bia-”

_《“Nana, Vox! One bad word about my lovely mother and you can be sure that this broadcast will have a second episode **-with Valentino as the main attraction. Are we clear?** ”》_

“You can’t simply threaten me with Val’s life!”

_《“No? Curious, it seems to work just fine. Haha! So, are we clear, or do you need a little proof how seriously I mean my words?”》_

The chipper tone still there, but Vox could hear the sadistic grin. He was in a horrible position; he has no reason to doubt Alastor’s threat. The Deer didn't ’t care for the Pimp, self admitted without shame that he saw him only as a doll. And the Radio Demons was known to break his playthings.

“...clear.”

_《“I didn’t quite catch that, a little louder should do the trick.”》_

Smoke comes out of Vox’s head, and he grinds his teeth, claws clutch to fists.  
“I said CLEAR! Okay! I will leave your mother out of this.”

_《“Good! There are a few lines and manners we should never forget - not even in Hell.”》_

“Is this the future of our fights? Will you hide behind Valentino? Use him as a shield?”

A loathing snarl follows his words, but the Radio Demon just laughs.

_《“Hahahaha! Nono, my good enemy! I am more than capable of handling my own fights, so this should be a one-time solution. But I can’t risk your disorder to my performance -oh, I should check on Valentino!”》_

“How is he? Bambi, answer me! How is he?!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit - that was a close call. Luckily he was still between the sturdy doors and just dropped back, letting them shut down in front of him. He could still feel the heat and shockwave from the explosion; he hides his wings - but on the other side of thick steel he was just fine. With a hurry, he opens the passage again and enters the floor with smoke still in the air. He couldn’t see much, but there is some movement in front of him, and his antennas sense something over the splattered bodies on the ground and walls. So he raises his guns.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“Still a true hassle to see something, let me try another perspective and.. yes, my lovely sinners, Valentino is fine and dandy! A new battle waits for him and...oh-my. The Pimp himself is a giant, but his opponent is a moloch, a true dinosaur-demon! Extremely rare if I dare to say. Hrm...not a tyrannosaurus rex, he has a fin on his back...my guess would be a spinosaurus. And his scales are so thick; this could start to be a little problem for our hero.”》

“He has to be teasing me...a fucking dino-demon? Oh come on, I have to see that! Oh, nevermind -the picture-show is too much to handle for you, my bad.”

_《“You realize that I could simply block you out and leave you with nothing but silence?”》_

“...or you start to improve the sound quality a little bit, oh powerful Radio Demon. This should not be too hard for an old relic like you.”

A hard click sounds, some channels shift, and then - only white noise. Empty static.

“Hey! That’s not fair! Alastor! Come on man!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This demon is fucking huge and not one of his men, he would know about him. So...Phil spent some of his own money for a little manpower, not a bad move. 

“Oh shit...you're Valentino...damn. He never said I would fight against an Overlord. Hey...Sir, I have no trouble with you, okay. I just keep this office safe. But I will not deal with the King of Porn himself, I’m not a fool.”

That...was a surprise and incredibly anticlimactic, but the Moth is still wary.

“Right choice saber tooth. I can easily find a place for a demon with such qualities; it would be a shame to extinct ya.”

“Right, right. I don’t know why Phil has trouble with you, Sir. But, if you have a reason to hunt him down...who am I to question this? ...so, I will just stay out of the way.”

The giant demon moves slowly to the edge of the room, giving a path free to the main offices. Valentino’s barrels follow every move of the sinner, ready to blast him into pieces. 

Suddenly something flies frighteningly fast through the air, and when he tries to catch the long projectile the arrow just goes right through his hand and drills into his chest, coloring his red coat even darker. Valentino’s eyes go large, and he gasps for air, tumbling back a step. Blood running out of the corner of his mouth, he hit the -at least- closed elevator gates. His breath rasps, finding it challenging to stay upright. 

“Hahaha! Worth every cent of your own money, Valentino. A nice bow from the black market. Holy, of course, and it seems very effective if I dare to say.”

Another insect demon walks out of the executive office, the large bow in one of his four hands but no new arrow insight. His large pincers clack, excited, and his long antennas flick wildly through the air. But he is much shorter than the Pimp, barely reaching his chest.

“A normal demon could not even pull this bow, but ants are extremely strong -ehehe. And you are even so kind to come to me personally! I thought I would have a little more time to prepare the takeover. Nice to see you, Boss.”

“Hello, Phil. Good...to see ya,...too. Ya think...ya a smart one? Let me...guess, ya just had...this one arrow. And the dealer...he told ya, ya...only has one try. Ha...haha. Ya, such a fucking idiot.”

The Pimp’s word stutters as he gasps for air, the one hand still pinned to his pectoral, the guns pointing to the ground, and his shoulders dropping down due to their weight. And then he laughs. First lightly, then a full outburst of body-shaking laugh. 

“YOU LOST YOUR MIND MOTH! IT’S OVER! Go! Dex! Bite his damn head off, give him a rest!”

“It will be a pleasure, Boss!”

The giant dino demon shows his many teeth and starts to run, no more trace of fear to see. Head down to catch Valentino between his mighty jaws, a primal roar on his thin lips.   
The Pimp is still laughing as he forces his arm into the wild, open mouth, and the dinosaur bites down instinctually. His sharp teeth go straight through skin, flesh, and stop at the bones, but Valentino is fast enough to pull the arrow out of his chest and bury it right into the taller demon’s eye. 

Dex freezes for a moment to let go of the arm and tumble, screaming and clawing as he backed off. His own arms are too short to reach the arrow, unable to take it out. He starts to spin in agony, swinging his tail maniacally. With a low growl, the Overlord catches it, digging claws into the scales and takes a strong swing on his own -and Dex shoots like a bullet through the room and out of the window.

Phil just drops the weapon; his mouth fell open.

“Ya thought ya strong, stronger than me? Stronger than an Overlord? Kiddo, ya has never seen my true powers. I don’t use them because I need to - I use them because I like to.”

He shows his weapons with a little chuckle, just to let them disappear. His magenta eyes narrow behind his pink glasses, and his smile goes deadly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

《“My my, what a battle! Valentino stands like a true champion, and his last enemy is just a shivering bundle of pathetic fear. Poor Phil, such high hopes and dreams. Well, pride always comes before the fall.”》

“What?! What is with the fucking dino-guy? What the fuck just happened?” The returned broadcast was a surprise, but his thoughts narrow on the critical details. Was Valentino alright?

_《“Language Vox or I will cut you out again.”》_

“You will no-.”

Vox lay both of his hands on his screen face and dragged them down; a high squeak sound is to hear. SO MUCH FRUSTRATION.

“Okay, okay. I will watch my language. Just let me know that happened!”

_《“Not too much, Valentino simply got shot, his one arm nearly bitten off, and he tossed the spinosaurus out of the window.”》_

“...okay, okay. WHAT! What the fu- I mean, is he good?”

_《“More than good, he is having the time of his life! I think he genuinely is enjoying himself at this point. Interesting.”》_

“Well, some are lovers, others are fighters -he is obviously both.”

《“Unfortunately, the best part will have to begin now; our short get together have to end here, my dear Listeners. I would never expect from this fine Overlord to lay open such sensitive business information. I’m absolutely sure you could enjoy this little show, I for myself had a few good laughs. So, until next time folks, I am your humble Radio Horst Alastor and stay tuned!”》

Silence!

“No! No -come on you red bastard, don’t leave me hanging like this again!”

_《“And you think to insult me would improve my generosity, dear Vox?”》_

“Fine. But all of Hell heard this, so if Phil had any help or other demons under his influence, they will make a run NOW.”

《“Hrm...true. You could stay… or be useful and take actions if they are needed.”》

“So...you letting me out?”

_《“As I said -my good friend- if they are needed.”》_

“God damn it...I hate you.”

_《“Your welcome!”》_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor steps out of the shadows, his own back to his feats. His golden smile is even more extensive as he approaches the Moth and the Ant. Phil’s black eyes nearly drop out of his skull, and he starts shaking, tries to stumble back, but Valentino’s claws lay like iron on his shoulder, piercing his probably new suit.

“Wh-why is he...here?!”

“Simple, I invited him to this little hunt. A special guest to ya last show, Traitor.”

“And what a show it was! The action, the suspense, the GORE! HAHAHA! Valentino, Darling, you were just wonderful.”

The demon’s arm embraces Valentino’s large but thin body and pulls him into a side-hug -and the Pimp just freezes, digging his claws further into the flesh of Phil, who starts to scream between his mandibles. The Deer doesn't seem to note the sudden stiffness of Valentino, gesturing wildly with his microphone.

“You, my poor fellow, was just the leading man of my latest broadcast. But now, dear Valentino and I will start a private show - just for us four.”

Slowly, the Moth lays his hand on Alastor’s shoulder - he could feel the muscular tension of the Stag and how it disappears. Alastor allows this little gesture, and Val’s grin nearly splits his face, followed by a bit of groan. The Ant’s scream gets ignored for the moment.

“Four?”

“Oh! Yes. Vox is a big fan and even now is bound to the radio. He will take care of the accomplices at the studio.”

“Perfect. All we need are now some names. Some of ya pals, ya dealer and where the money is, Phil. A piece of cake.”

“May I?”

The crimson eyes look up to the Moth and Alastor’s Mic points at the desk. Valentino simply nods, happy for a reason to stay a little longer so close to the Buck. Phil is are not so fortunate; he gets pulled by shadows and smashed to the smooth surface. Dark tendrils appear and take hold of all of his limbs, perhaps a bit too tightly. Shade lunges over him, his blue holes for eyes wide open, and the black teeth flash. 

And Phil? He starts to sing like a damn bird. Names, dates, routes, purchases, times, and places -he spills everything. Far too fast to really grasp hold of the information but Alastor’s microphone is recording, and even Vox could copy the sound. Deer and Moth just stand next to each other and slightly tilt their heads.

“-andIbroughtapremiumaboforthePornStudio´smainwebsite.This was all, I swear!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_《“Vox?”》_

“Yeah, I got it. Let me out now. I can handle a few things right here, and for the rest, I will send out some goons for a start. We should get most of the money back.”

No heat or bubbling wrath, his voice cold and calculated. This is a matter of business right now. 

_《“Good. Have fun with your own little hunt now, Vox. Valentino and I will play a little longer with our new found friend.”》_

The bubble disappears, and the Media Demon could feel how his connection starts to build back up. Instantly he sends orders out.

“Yeah yeah -let the pro handle this. And don’t think just for a second I will forget what you did today. We aren’t finished here.”

_《“Hahahaha! I know.”》_

The old radio went silent and Vox teleported in a bolt of pure energy away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So?”

“Vox will handle it.”

“I’m a little surprised; he took this so well.”

“Oh, he will try to kill me for this. Nothing to bother too much. Besides, we still have some unfinished business, Darling.”

The mic vanishes, and both demons take a stand on either side of the whimpering Ant.

“I-I told you, I told you all! I swear! Really!”

“Ya know Phil; I believe ya - I do. But why should this be a reason to not kill ya? Ya steal from me, send ya attack dog at me, and ya shoot me. I tend to take such things rather personally, ya know? And Al here, well -he just likes to harm others. And I love to see him happy.”

“Pl-please! Have som-urgh!”

His pincers freeze as his tongue caught between Alastor’s razor-sharp claws. 

“No need for this anymore. Val, Darling, would you be so kind?”

“A pleasure, Baby.”

His colossal hand embraces the chin and pincers with ease, and slowly he forces them together. Phil tries to free himself, but he has no chance versus the Deer’s magic. His muffled screams turn into high tone squeaks as he bit his own tongue out. So much blood, he could not breathe through it, but Valentino presses his head to the side so that the stream could flow out his mouth. 

Alastor simply tosses the cut flesh into the air, and his shadows catches it like a treat with a happy face, licking his teeth.

“He plays our song, how nice of him. But I would love to hear the second verse.”

The red claws grip a lower arm, digging into the flesh without effort, and more gore drips to the ground. Then the Deer starts to pull. Slowly, and the Moth watches with a dreamy look on his besotted face. Skin breaks, muscle tear, and with the last tug, the arm loses all connection to its former body. Of course, the Ants start to scream again, swallowing his own blood and coughing violently. His claws still on the head, the Pimp forces it to stay still. 

Happy with the result, the Deer walks casually to a chair and sits down just to nod at the Moth.

“He is all yours Dear. I will simply enjoy the show and maybe gather some ideas about what I will do to you - after all this fun.”

Val is much taller, but the similarity between both insect demons is undeniable. Damn, that nicely coated threat should not turn him on like it does. He should show Alastor what to do? But that means he will... after all this fun? Tonight or after his time to win Alastor’s heart expires? Only time will tell.

Well, for a start, he will not rape the traitor. He does not need to take something like sex unwillingly. He can always have a bitch or boy on every damn claw in seconds. Not that he had done such things since he started dating the Radio Demon six months ago. No, sex isn't on his mind, but the suit has to go. A hand still on the sinner’s face so he will not drown on his own blood, Valentino shreds his clothes open and tosses them to the side.

He draws a thin line with his nail, right into the dark skin. On the second round, he breaks the flesh and cuts weak Phil open, like a body on the autopsy table. His claws continue the savage work, but his pink glasses stay fixed on the Deer’s red eyes. Alastor chewing on a bite, his mouth of neatly closed of course -he has manners after all! 

The sternum has no chance against the Moth’s power, it breaks like a twig, and the ribs burst open like a grotesque maw. The Ant could still not move an inch, but his breaths became too short, he starts to hyperventilate -not that the other demons notice or even care. With a little luck, he would pass out from the bloodloss, but Valentino has other plans. With Alastor’s eyes fixed on him -the arm as a snack ignored- he digs his moist red claw right into the heating body, and a short tug later, he holds the still-beating heart.

Gore is everywhere on him, on the ground, on poor Phil. But without the organ to pump hit, it is more a stream puddling to the floor then a burst of red.

“I told ya, I love ya. And in the end, ya have my heart. One way or another.”

The Radio Demon rises from his chair, walking to the offer in front of him. His face is full of excitement.

“You realize this means a true death. There is no coming back from an eaten heart Valentino, not even for someone powerful as you.”

“I’m fully aware of this, Baby. My heart belongs to ya, and if I can’t make ya happy as a man, I will serve as a meal. At least I know you would enjoy me then.”

He squeezes the organ softly, presses more blood out of it carefully without breaking it. He watches as the Stag leans over the now dead body and opens his jaws. His hands comfortable on his lower back, the red eyes glowing powerfully. A smug grin on this face, the Pimp feeds the heart bite by bite to the cannibalistic Deer. His own eyes are huge as Al even gives one of his claws a playful lick after the heart is gone. Just to bite down hard, and Val’s finger is gone too.  
“Ouch...still hungry, Baby? There is more to bite.”

“I know.”

Like it is nothing, Alastor lays a claw on the soaked desk and tosses it to the crash across the office, no need for the limp body on it. His tendrils switch the focus to the Moth, embracing his limbs instantly and pulling him down on an office chair. A little growl escapes the Overlord’s throat, and now, he has to look up to the Deer. 

The red Stag’s look is gleaming with sadistic pleasure. He moves between the Moth’s legs, all without touching the Pimp there. His left hand is squeezing Valentino’s chin, his right lying flat on the Pimp’s chest, and starting to wander until he found the still open arrow wound. His forefinger sinks into the tight gap of muscle and flesh, stretching it, and the golden grin grows as Valentino’s breath starts to rasp again.

“I could just accept your humble gift and take your heart right here, right now.”

“...I...know.”

“But this would also mean our little game would be over, and I still have so much fun with you. So I think...I will wait until I get bored of you, Darling.”

The claw continues the drilling, and the Pimp coughs fresh blood down his chin. Enough, so it ran out of the corner of his mouth and stains his coat in fresh waves. Alastor twists the head of the Moth forcefully, just to lean in and lick the red blood of the blue skin, stopping by the corner of the lips. Valentino's moan is heated, and Alastor could sense how he tries to break free of his chains. Tendrils, who are strong enough to break buildings down and still, slightly lose their hold on the Moth. Or is his own concentration getting weaker? Not that the Overlord could have this effect on him, could he?

Only a second of doubt and he can feel four strong arms around him, two on his torso, one on each leg. Before he even has a chance to process the situation, he sits on Valentino’s lap. And the Pimp kisses him passionately, a heated, bloody kiss. And for a few seconds, the Deer simply kisses him back, his eyes even close.

And then he pierces the wound with four fingers and bites Valentino’s tongue through.

'Ah-Shit. I screwed it up. I get too far; he will kill me for this ac-hum?' Alastor chews the stolen tongue down, but his own stays in the flooded heat of Valentino’s mouth. He could feel it. He could hear the chuckling sound as the Deer drinks his blood. And despite the claw in his chest and the starting dizziness, he presses himself more into that kiss and his claws room over the smaller body. If he dies, he dies. This was bliss.

Alastor feels the rising heat between their bodies. He could feel both dents, not that he is into sex, no! But the fresh heart, all the blood, and the Pimp’s pain. He would not deny that he was quite enjoying himself right now. But the closeness quickly becomes too much to handle, so he breaks the kiss. Of course, Val’s red lips follow, but the Deer places a nail on them.

“Valentino. I -.”

He couldn’t finish, but there is no need for more words. The Overlord simply nods and lifts his hands, so Alastor is free to move. His face twitches as the claws leave his body, and the Pimp needs to blink a few times to clear his head. Alastor uses the time to stand up and stroke his clothes smooth of wrinkles. He would not admit it, but he is surprised that the King of Pron could contain his own desire with this level of control. 

“Ia...oeei?”

“I am perfectly fine, Darling. I have to thank you...for this particular evening. I will eagerly await our next meeting! Cheerio~”

He spins around, ready to leave, but stops and stands still for a second. Valentino’s antennas twitch a little as he ropes his skin once more, which starts to build bruises from the tendrils’ firm grip. The infamous Radio Demon turns around and presses his hand flat on the open wound, a green light appears. Valentino’s body freezes by the contact with this powerful magic and he could feel how his wounds start to heal, not entirely but enough to breathe normally. Before he could muffle a thank you, the Deer vanishes through the blackness.

Only his shadow remains a little longer, and this time it is his turn to give the Pimp a playful wink, just to vanish too.

Bonus: Vox/Val

Alastor was planned as Valentino’s drive away, but the Moth couldn’t care less. He also cares less if the dizziness came from his blood loss or the kiss. He is still on cloud nine. He sends a text to his personal driver, and an hour later, he returns to his offices. 

“You know how hard I want to punch this smug grin out of your face? How could you do this to me?”

Vox sits on the couch again. His mimic is still pissed, and the fact that the Moth just answers with a tiny shrug is nearly enough to break his patience.

“A damn shrug is all I get? After everything I have done for you! And did you ever hear the saying -bros before hoes? I should give YOU the silent treatment!”

Val just rolls with his eyes and sinks into his chair, with a flick a lit cigar appears. A deep drag and he slowly breathes the purple smoke out, relaxing more into his favorite seat.

“Don’t just ignore me, you fucking asshole!”

With a jump, Vox is on his feet and stalks to the desk, digging his claws with an iron grip into the Moth’s fluffy white-collar to pull him closer to his face.

“The fucking Deer trapped me and even threatened me with your damn life if I didn’t behave, and you have the face to ignore ME?!”

The Pimps eyes get cold for a moment, and his whole body tense at the other Overlord’s behavior -just to relax and a burst of dull laughter starts to shake his frame. He opens his mouth wide, and the TV demon freezes right on the spot.

“He...bit your tongue out? But how-Ohnonononono! I’m gonna get sick. You are joking, right? You two did not -I gonna throw up.”

Val drops back on his chair and continues his strange laughter, while Vox turned away, on his screen a vomiting emoji. 

A few seconds later, Vox phone vibrates and more of a habit, he checks it.

_“Did you try to break the old Lady?”_

He faces the Moth again, with his own phone in one claw, the cigar between his lips.

“No!”

One slight eyebrow raise.

“Fine. But only because he was teasing me!”

_“Blame yourself. And before you even ask, yes -I know it. Well, not what exactly she can do, but that she contains some of his powers.”_

“This is fucking dangerous. This thing stands right next to your head. You are sleeping with a knife at your throat.”

_“I know, and I never felt better.”_

Bonus: Alastor/Shadow

He reappears in his own tower and just stands for a moment still as a statue. Valentino’s taste still on his tongue.

“I need a drink.”

His steps lead to the minibar, and he starts to prepare a whiskey on the rocks. At the corner of his eye, he sees a movement on the wall and turns. Shadow forms with his hands a figure, a moth, and with a huge grin, his fingers form a heart afterward.

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is still JUST a game for me. And with every new stage, this Moth falls deeper into my web.”

No pupils, but the head movement is enough to show the shadow’s thoughts on this matter.

“Don’t you dare to roll your eyes at me, I am still your master. I...simply got carried away a little, but in the end, it will make things easier for me.”

Shadow lunges his own claws into his chest and leads them to his mouth.

“Of course, I could have eaten his heart, but what would I gain from it right now? True. He seems to be more powerful than I first thought, but then I would gain more strength. But that would be all, nono! I am planning for the long run. Why should I be satisfied with one heart if I could gain three?”

The black claws rub over the also black body.

“Don’t be silly. We both know I don’t like that sort of thing. He is lucky to still have his hands.”  
With a snarl, he tosses the drink down, just to shake his head slightly.

The head a little tilted to the side, shadow lays his palm on his chest.

“Why I healed him? ...I...it would be boring and a waste of time to wait until he is healthy again.”

The head tilted a little more.

“Of course, this is the only reason. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chap was so much fun to write -I really love to vex Vox XD. And there will be more in other chaps!


End file.
